custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Place for my Head
center|440px A Place for my Head ist eine Kurzgeschichte und der zweite Teil des ersten Abschnittes von Legends of Spherus Magna. Die Kurzgeschichte spielt parallel zu The Journey of Takanuva. Autorin:IgnikaNuva5294 Zugehörigkeit:Legends of Spherus Magna Part 1 Der Matoraner Defilak stand dem gefürchteten Makuta Krika gegenüber, normalerweise hätte er sich in der Gegenwart eines Makutas wohl gefühlt, jedoch nicht bei diesem. Krika war einer der Makuta die die Seite wechselten, er schloss sich den Plänen des Matoraners Vultraz an, Vultraz war ein Schattenmatoraner und Krika war ein Lichtwesen mit weißer Rüstung, doch da Krika böse wurde bildeten sich ein wenig Schattenkräfte, ungefähr soviel wie bei einem Av-matoraner Licht. Vultraz dachte er käme als Herrscher mit diesem Plan durch, doch Krika machte an ihm Experimente, bis Vultraz um seinen Tod flehte, ein Wunsch den Krika niemandem abschlagen kann. Defilak wusste was gleich las nächstes geschehen wird, Krika würde mit seiner Lichtenergie einen Laserstrahl erzeugen und Defilak sein Kopf von den Schultern abtrennen. Naja, falsch lag er damit nicht. Krika war auf dem Weg zu seiner Stadt Cajathra, sein einziger stabiler Stützpunkt auf Spherus Magna. Als er sich hoch in die Luft erhob sah er sie schon von weitem, es war noch ein langer Weg, doch sein Verbündeter Makuta Mutran kontaktierte ihn gerade per Telepathie an:Geh nach Iconox...., sie muss dort sein...die Toa dürfen sie nicht in die Händen kriegen! Eigentlich lies Krika sich nichts von Mutran befehlen, aber schließlich wollte er die Kanohi Vahi vor seinem "Freund" haben. Nun war Krika mit einem gerade eben erschaffenen Trup Rahi auf dem Weg zur Eisstadt Iconox, willkommen war er ja sicherlich nicht, aber es sollte nicht als zu schwer sein sich durch einen Eisberg dort einzuschleichen. Selbst der Makuta fror als er die Eisberglandschaft erreichte, durch das Gebirge zu kommen war schwer doch Iconox war nun zum greifen nah. Krika und seine Rahi gingen nun zu einem nahe liegenden Eisberg, Krika benutzte seine Plasmakräfte und schmolz den Eisriesen auf, es ging nun so eine Weile weiter, ein Muaka half ebenfalls noch sich durchs Eis zu rammen, doch sie hatten es fast geschafft und kamen in den Untergrund der Stadt Iconox. Part 2 Die Wand brach ein, nach einem Meter kamen drei Toa und wollten sich auf Krika stürzen, das nächste was der erste sah, war ein großes offenes Muaka Maul, es war auch das letzte was er jemals sah. Der zweite wurde von zwei Tarakava zu Tode geschlagen, der dritte wurde von einer Untergagns-Schlage erwürgt. Krika musste lachen, er fand es amüsant wie die nächsten vier wachen von zwei weiteren Untergangs-Schlangen in Stücke gerissen wurden. Nun kam eine Thornax-Frucht ihm entgegen geflogen, der Makuta schicke drei Lichtstrahlen, dorthin woher die Thornax-Frucht her kam und las nächstes war der Knochenjäger und sein Felsenross in jeweils drei Teile geschnitten. Ein letzter Blutender Toa schlug noch Alarm bevor er von Krika aufgespießt wurde, was danach auch geschah. Der Muaka lief gegen eine Gruppe Vororx, welcher er eben entdeckt hatte, anders als er erwartet hatte machten die Vorox mit ihm kurzen Prozess. Die Vorox teilten sich auf, zwei griffen Krika an, mit ihren Speeren griffen sie zuerst an, den ersten schleuderte Krika mit einem Lichtblast weg und zerquetschte ihn mit seinen Schwerkräften, auf den zweiten Schloss er Nynrah-Ghost-Blaster-Projektil, mit einem starken blitz und einer Schallattacke, wurde auch er zu den toten Geschickt. Als Krika sich weiter begab flog ihm ein Dolch in die Schulter, der Makuta schrie kurz auf und erblickte einen schwarz-silber gepanzerten Toa. "Du musst lebensmüde sein Toa!", reif Krika ihm entgegen, der Toa lächelte:"Wieso? Nur weil ich Abschaum jage? Irgendwer muss dieses Ungeziefer entfernen." "Du hast recht Toa, deshalb entferne ich nun dich!" Krika schoss einen Lichtstrahl auf den Toa doch dieser wich geschickt aus und zog seine Lanze hervor, sofort griff er Krika an, dieser blockte den Schlag mit einem seiner Giftbeine, eine Erdsäule kam aus dem Boden hervor, als Krika sie zerschlug flogen Lauter lauter kleine Stein-Dolche heraus, Krika erzeugte um sich ein Lichtfeld um sie zu blocken. "Nun Toa du scheinst einer von der besseren Sorte zu sein!" "Nun ich lebe nicht wie Makuta in den Gedanken oder Träumen.", unterbrach ihn der Toa. Krika lachte und sagte nun:"Nun, dann wollen wir doch mal in deine Träume und Gedanken reisen!" Als nächstes wurde alles schwarz. Part 3 Als Midak aufwachte sah er etwas vor sich, um genau zu sein sah er nichts vor sich. Und selbst als Toa der Erde konnte er nichts erkennen, doch er stand auf und ging einfach gerade aus, eine ganze Weile sah er nichts, doch dann sah er ein kleines Licht. Sofort lief er dorthin und fand sich im nächsten Moment in einer Art Labyrinth wieder, doch dieses Labyrinth war anders, er konnte es sich nur in seinen größtem Träumen vorstellen, es war versehen mit Treppen manche gingen nach oben und manche nach oben. Manchmal war der Hauptweg oben an der Decke und manchmal auch an den Seitenwänden. Midak schritt vorsichtig voran und ging seinen Weg, er konnte an den Seiten auch gehen obwohl es normaler Weise die Schwerkraft nicht erlauben würde."Was ist das hier?", dachte Midak, "Was sagte Mrika doch gleich? Wir wollen in deine Gedanken und Träume reisen? Das würde wohl heißen ich befinde mich ein einem Platz in meinem Kopf!" Ein eiskaltes und gleichzeitig grauenhaftes Gelächter schallte durch das Labyrinth, Midak erkannte, dass es von Krika kam, nur war Krika nirgendwo zu sehen. "Und wie ist es so in seinen eigenen Gedanken zu sein Toa?", fragte Krika, seine Stimme kam von überall her. "Naja, hatte sie mir etwas anders vorgestellt, aber man kann sich nicht beschweren.", antwortete Midak in einem ironischen Ton, um Krika zu verunsichern. Der Makuta kam von oben angesprungen und wollte so sich mit seinen verstachelten Beinen in Midak rammen und ihn so töten, doch Midak wich geschickt aus und verpasste Krika einen Tritt, welcher dadurch eine Treppe herunterfiel, doch Midak erwartete, dass Krika unten aufprallen würde aber stattdessen prallte er auf dem Boden, oben an der Wand auf. Krika schien genauso überrascht zu sein wie Midak, doch er rappelte sich auf und sprang auf Midak von oben zu, doch diesmal landete er auf einer Treppe an einer Seitenwand, Midak verstand nun langsam das "System" der Gedankenwelt, er schoss einen "Inika-Elementarstrahl" in einen Seitengan, welcher Krika z.T. entgegen gesetzt war, doch statt dort aufzuprallen kam er aus einem Seitengang neben Krika heraus und traf den Makuta welcher gegen eine Wand flog und wieder vor Midaks Füßen landete. Midak trat mit einem kalten Lächeln auf ihn drauf und sagte:"Das sind meine Gedanken Krika! Glaubst du du hast in meinen Gedanken eine Chance gegen mich?" Part 4 Krika schleuderte Midak gegen eine Wand und schoss mit Lichtbündeln auf ihn, Midak wich geschickt aus und erschuf zwei Erdfäuste welche auf Krika einschlugen doch der Makuta benutzte seine Mächte über die Schwerkraft und zerstörte sie, Midak sprnag wieder hervor und ging eine Treppe nach oben doch er kam aus einem Seitengang hinter Krika wieder heraus und erschuf noch einmal zwei Erdfäuste doch diesmal schmetterten diese Krika gegen eine Wand. Midak wollte gerade mit seiner Lanze Krika den Gnadenstoß verpassen als dieser sich hinter Midak teleportierte und ihn mit einem Laserstrahl durchbohrte, das letzte was Midak hörte war ein kaltes Gelächter. Dann viel der Toa tot um. Krika lachte grauenhaft weiter, Midak war nun tot, was Krika jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass er sich damit sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatte, Midak war tot, und wenn er tot war, konnte er nicht mehr denken und so waren seine Gedanken zerstört, dies merkte Krika jedoch erst zu spät, nämlich als alles anfing zu beben. Der Makuta wollte sich wegteleportieren doch um aus den Gedanken eines bereits verstorbenen Wesens heraus zu kommen, dauerte es zu lange, es war bereits zu spät, verzweifelt sank der Makuta zu Boden, und lies sein Leben an sich vorbeiziehen, nun erkannte er was er für Unheil angerichtet hatte. "Was habe ich getan?!", das waren Krikas letzte Worte bevor alles in sich zusammen viel und er starb. *** Hätte Krika bevor er in die Stadt Iconox ging durch die Region gewandert und sich die westliche Eiswüste der Stadt genauer angeschaut, hätte er in einem der Eisberge ein lebendiges Wesen gefunden. Oder war das Wesen bereits tot? Es war seit seiner Erschaffung tot, in einem tiefen Schlaf gefangen, es wartete darauf das sein vorheriges "Ich" stirbt so das es, die Reinkanation von Toa Midak erwachen kann. Nun ist es soweit, der erste Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllt sich, der erste legendäre Toa Mata ist erschienen, auf der Suche nach seiner Bestimmung muss Toa Mata Jadek, Toa Mata des Eises seine Teammitglieder und vor allem seinen Teamführer finden, die Reise beginnt und eine Legende erfüllt sich. ENDE Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:IgnikaNuva5294 Kategorie:Artikel der Woche